This invention relates to a suspended decoration ornament comprising a chain of reflecting members which freely spin relative to one another and may be used to decorate the home environment, including balconies, Christmas trees, aquariums, and flower buckets.
Previous attempts at suspended ornaments have suffered from the defect of relative rigidity. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,696, the connecting members between the reflecting members are rigid and therefore resist free angular movement of the reflecting members with respect to each other. Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,666, the interlocking mechanism between the links prevent their free relative rotation.